


"The House In A Ghost Town"

by Violet_libra



Category: D Gray Man, Dn. Angel, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gundam 00, Mythical Detective Loki - Fandom, Yaketate Japan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	

continuation:

 

 

 

Things turn to worst. Alfonz show himself more often until one day, Nuragami finally decide to resign his job. 

“I’m sorry young master, but I couldn’t take it anymore.”

The driver admit in front of Satoshi. and his butler. 

Satoshi nod in understanding. The next day, Nuragami return to the mansion alone in the car. 

There he confront Mr. Hiwatari.

“Sorry sir, I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

He apologized. Mr. Hiwatari shook his head then sigh. 

“I see.” Maybe Allen could replace you temporally.”

He replied.

Mr. Hiwatari gave the driver his salary then call his son.

“You’re younger brother needs a driver.”

He inform him. The bachelor just stared at him confused.

“So?”

“I want you to replace him.”

“Ha?”

“Please..just temporally.”

Allen sigh. 

“Okay, just for a week.”

That night, that same car return. Satoshi was surprise seeing his brother

Allen in driver’s uniform. 

“Oh! Hi! “ 

“Hi! Satoshi.”

“Young master Allen.” Why are you wearing that?”

The butler was curious.

Allen grins.

“Well, father asked me to drive your spoiled young master for a week.”

He replied cheerfully.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find a good driver.”

Satoshi interfere.

The next day, Satoshi ride the car driven by his brother Allen. 

“Hey! this place is deserted.”

“Are you sure we’re not lost?”

The driver asked doubting.

“Yes. Just drive.”

Hours later, they reach the town.There he notice a beautiful school on the left side of the road. 

“Okay, leave me here.”

Satoshi ordered then immediately open the door.

Allen follow his orders. 

Those classmates there were his old classmates. He never asked them why 

they transferred in that school .He’s thoughts return to his driver. 

Indeed he need a fearless human being to survive his weird hobby.

“Hmm..maybe I can call Pierrot. “

He thought to himself. So after class, he called Pierrot while he was riding home. 

On the other hand, Pierrot was very pleased to hear the news.

 

“Good,I want his info as soon as possible.”

“Alright.”

“Bye.”

One week later, 

“Satoshi! somebody wants to see you.”

Allen yelled to his brother. 

Satoshi runs downstairs. he saw a young bachelor talking to his brother.

“So, your Setsuna Sei?”

Satoshi ask while staring at his visitor. Sei nod. He held a piece of paper and give it to him. 

“Oh! a contract. I almost forgot about it.”

He smiled and took the paper. 

He reads it carefully. 

“Wow! It’s kind of tough,but I understand.”

He replied while reading the contract. 

He glance at the visitor then sign the contract. After that, Allen left.

He call his dad that he couldn’t return home.

He explains to him that he wants to find a job on his own. Mr. Hiwatari 

smiled and instantly agree. 

Back in Ghost Town..

“Aren’t you’re afraid of me?”

Alfonz ask the new driver, one night after his brother accept him as his new driver.

“Why should I?”

He replied challenging the ghost. Alfonz pout.

“Hmmp!”

He tried to punch bachelor but, his knuckles just pass through his opponent.

“Opps! better luck next time.”

Sei uttered while smirking. 

Alfonz pout again defeated.


End file.
